Talk:Gorō Azamuku
Pic Aps is currently using that one on his espada pal. Sorry but I think you may have to find a new one. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' dang just when things were getting good. :( --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 16:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I ish sowries!!!! lol ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey pal I heard of this one website where you can edit pictures to look different. You know wat its called..--- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 16:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No I do not. The only think I can think of is photoshop but thats more of a program than a website. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Worth a try :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 16:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Gotta say...Im thinking the new pic fits better with the character as a whole. ''Raze "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 16:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks. I just found it, what do you think about the whole ate Ulquorria thing, I needed to find a reason to explain the 4 on his face lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 16:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Just say something like he was the former until the current 4 came aorund. And Tier (new leader of the espada by the way) didnt want to remove it as she felt he was worthy of the number still. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Interestin..I new Aizen wasnt that strong to just kill Tier in one slash. Take that butterfly --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 16:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha I dont know if its Canon just yet but Im thinking that it is the case. I mean one slash? Orihime probably came in and healed her at some point after Aizen's defeat. '' Review If anyone on BFF or in GF would be so kind as too write a review of my character. As soon as I'm done with the rest of his Powers. I'm also open to suggestions for this character. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *I could do so, if you want - simply send me a message when he is ready! Master N 15:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks N he should be ready by the end of today pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Just finished with him as of now. Could make some improvements later but thats for later :). Anyway as of now I'm finished with him and you can do that review N. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) About the books... You may want to explain how he got them and if they constantly update cause if there is a new captain then how would he have the information. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Raze]] "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 02:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC)'' HE's gonna battle a Captain and eventually use his telekinesis to trick him into revealing secrets about the other Captains. And no most likely the info will not be updated. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwww =(''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 14:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC'' When I was planning on it I was gonna fight Shiro. sigh lol. Anyway check out Hinata Crozzeria. Hope you don't mind I suck with surnames. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Also I just took em off this morning. I think I gave him too much stuff. What do you think? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Just want to point out that Telekinesis is not capable of tricking anyone into doing anything at all; Telekinesis transelates to "Distant-Movement" which is the power to move and manipulate objects with your mind. Telepathy means "Distant-Experience" and is the power you're likely referring to above. Telepathy can convey information mentally, mind-control others and create illusions and manipulate emotions and such to a limited degree. Master N 15:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) --Technically speaking-- Telekinesis could be used to the same extent that telepathy does the above as if you use the telekinetic abilities to move the brain in a way or disrurb certain patterns in the brain stem and frontal lobe you could theoretically produce the same effects =P lol. And yea I saw it pal. Pretty nice. Lol Devoted? Hahhaha.. I appreciare it. And well he can always get the chance to fight Shiri...in a bit...more like after the Soul Society Arc. =D ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 15:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Telekinesis is controlling the movement of matter and can be closely linked to Telepathy. Or whatever Raze said above lol. Also after the Soul Society Arc isnt it the Espada Arc? Just asking. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Matter manipulation is called something else - which is the ability to manipulate all forms of matter and energy; Telekinesis is moving and manipulating physical objects; and you are right in that Telekinesis could technically be used in a to imitate Telepathy in a similiar manner that one can mimic one power by using another, similiar power. Aerokinetics could imitate Telekinesis for instance by levitating objects and such. Doing so with Telekinesis, while possible is however very tricky due to the fact that the electrodes and such would be needed to be manipulated one at a time and in a set order for that to be efficient enough to be useable. The same effects could actually also be accomplished to perhaps an even greater and easier extent with Electrokinesis which is obviously the ability to manipulate electricity, by using such powers with pin-point precision you can rearrange and disturb the electrical signals of the brain to get control over their body AND mind at once. Both of these powers however would be truly inferior to actual Telepathy and would tax the mind and body of the users much more than regular Telepathy would due to the fact that what you manipulate is so small and delicate. It would also require him to be about as masterful with his Telekinesis as Van is with his crystals. But Twonir it is your character so you're naturally free to choose whatever it is that he has. Master N 16:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha well he is a former espada so he should be pretty masterful...like an aspect of death type of deal...and N...one electrode at a time? BAH! Just grab em all and smash them with your mind lol hahahaha. Oh! And yes the Espada arc is after the Soul Society....we just have to get everyone on the same page for that but Shiro will be breaking out of Hell and gettig revived with the power of the Kyutai. *spoiler alert* =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 17:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC)